Dos chicos, akamaru y un gato
by Yani Inuzuka
Summary: -¿ qu-ue te hace p-pensar que escondo a-algo? / - ¿escuchas? ¿Escuchas eso?... un ronroneo / -¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo que irrita a akamaru no eres tu? /-¿sabias que a akamaru le gusta la leche con GALLETAS?


hola! bien pues yo aqui con un one-shot de mi categoria favorita... humor *-* ... bien bien pues les dejo leer y espero se diviertan un rato con esto xD yo lo hice un dia que no podia dormir asi que mi mente desvelada y todo lo creo échenle la culpa a mi mente n.n

disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de la mente maestra de masashi kishimoto talvez el gatito si me pertenezca pero mejor lo dejo huerfano porque soy alergica a los gatos xD. la historia si es totalmente de mi mente desvelada y somnolienta :DD

* * *

-Oe, Hinata ¿Qué haces?-Me acerque a ella

Oh lo olvidaba mi nombre Kiba Inuzuka tengo 17 años cabello castaño, ojos negros y marcas rojas en forma de colmillos en cada mejilla… creo que tome por sorpresa a mi amiga porque le provoque un salto … bueno se veía graciosa, en fin akamaru y yo venimos aquí al campo de entrenamiento núm. 7.

-Kiba-kun, ¿q-que haces aquí?

Algo raro sucedía con Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, claro, mucho MAS de lo normal

-tu misma me pediste ayuda para entrenar

-es verd-dad. Lo siento, lo o-olvide y-yo…

Algo sucedía en verdad, ocultaba algo peor aun a MI es al que le ocultaba algo pero… ¿Qué podrá ser?.

-guaf, guaf, guaf

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar sin parar pero ¿Qué diablos sucedía?. Hinata se ponía mucho mas nerviosa y tensa de lo que estaba con cada ladrido de akamaru, comenzaba a sudar y morder su labio inferior… ALTO ahí… eso, escucho un ronroneo

-Oe akamaru, tranquilo—me gire hacia Hinata-¿Qué escondes ahí?

-¿ahí donde?

-ahí—señale sus manos las cuales tenia tras su espalda

-¿ qu-ue te hace p-pensar que escondo a-algo

-no contestes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta, Hinata—otro ronroneo- ¿escuchas? ¿Escuchas eso?... un ronroneo

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar de nuevo pero ahora daba vueltas alrededor de Hinata

-enséñame que traes en las manos—exigí—ahora

-¿p-porque debería h-hacerlo?

- porque tienes algo que irrita a akamaru

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo que irrita a akamaru no eres tu?

-yo no irrito a aka…

Un momento, ¿yo irrito a akamaru? Nah ¿o si?. Mire a mi fiel amigo quien me veía con una mirada de "tal vez un poco" y es mi imaginación o rodo los ojos.

-Hinata no desvíes el tema, enséñame que es lo que escondes

-no—dijo firme

Me acerque para ver que era lo que mi amiga de ojos perla y cabello azulado escondía pero ella evitaba que lo viera moviéndose cada que yo me acercaba comenzaba a marearme de tantas vueltas hasta que algo llamo mi atención de nuevo.

-miau, miau, miau

Me paralice totalmente comenzando a mostrar mis colmillos akamaru me imito y ambos comenzamos a gruñir.

-traes un gato-afirme

-no n-no ¿como crees?

-sabes que no soporto a los gatos, Hinata

L a bola de pelos salto de las manos de ella erizando los pelos frente a mí y akamaru. Comenzó la batalla de miradas y gruñidos akamaru miraba al gato, el gato me miraba a mí, yo miraba a akamaru y hinata, bueno ella nos miraba a los tres.

-cena, akamaru

-¡NO!. Kiba-kun, akamaru no le hagan daño al Sr. Galletas, es mi mascota

-¿nani?¿un gato?

La bola de pelos andante volvió a brazos de Hinata evitando que akamaru o yo nos lanzáramos sobre el pero eso si, usando demasiada fuerza de voluntad. Escondí un poco mis colmillos e hice que akamaru también lo hiciera

-odio los gatos, lo sabes ¿y tu traes uno al entrenamiento?

-gomen

-si no quieres que el Sr. Bigotes

-galletas…-me corrigió

-si si, como sea, si no quieres que el galletin termine siendo cena de akamaru sácalo de su vista y de mi olfato porque si que apesta

-Kiba-kun n-no estés enfadado conmigo, sabía que odiabas a los gatos pero no pensé que fuera para tanto ¿me disculpas?—sonrío

-saca al gato de mi vista

-guaf, guaf, guaf,

-¿estas enojado? S-solo es un gatito. ¿Verdad Sr. Galletas?—le pregunto al gato con una voz extraña

-sabias que a akamaru le gusta la leche con GALLETAS… tal vez ya tenga un poco de hambre ¿verdad akamaru?

-guaf, guaf

-ya entendí Kiba-kun ya nos vamos

Comenzó a irse con esa horrible bola de pelos, la galleta se llevaba a mi amiga y yo no tendría con quien entrenar.

-Hinata—le grite antes que pudiera desaparecer de mi vista—jamás traigas de nuevo al galletin

-Kiba-kun

Kami ¿en que momento llego a mi lado?

-un día me vas a matar de un infarto, Hinata

-lo siento—me beso…en la mejilla—gracias por no hacerle nada al sr. Galletas y a ti también akamaru- revolvió el pelaje blanco de mi amigo—bueno adiós, nos veremos mañana Kiba-kun despídete Sr. Galletas—le hablo al gato de nuevo con esa voz extraña

el me miro y erizo algunos pelos y akamaru y yo le mostramos los colmillos.

-tal vez un día se lleven bien—la mire

Siendo sinceros Hinata se veía muy linda sonriendo que solo por darle gusto respondí lo que sabia que ella deseaba escuhar

-tal vez si…

Y esa fue su oportunidad, el galletin salto conmigo arañando mi cara y escapando akamaru lo siguió, yo también y Hinata nos imito.

-retiro lo dicho—dije frustrado—jamás me llevare bien con los gatos… gato de la fregada no huyas cobarde

-Kiba-kun—me regaño mientras reía

Y así termino esto Hinata riéndose de mí pero que mas daba, me gustaba su risa.

* * *

:p bien espero y les haya sacado una que otra risa...

si dejan sus valiosos reviews se los agradecere

tengan buena vibra!


End file.
